


Vivace

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Day #1, F/M, Fluff, KuroMomo Week 2015, Post-Canon, Prompt: Gift, suer beneran deh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini tanggal empat Mei dan tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga Momoi Satsuki di SMA Touou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivace

**Author's Note:**

> _vivace:_ tanda tempo cepat; riang dan hidup (132-138 M.M.).

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Lirik dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari lagu **Vanilla Twilight** yang dibawakan oleh _Owl City._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

**hari ini:**

Hari ini tanggal empat Mei dan tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga Satsuki di SMA Touou. Semakin hari terasa semakin padat untuknya, karena sekarang Satsuki tidak lagi perlu memikirkan bagaimana meraih kemenangan untuk tim basket Touou, tetapi juga bagaimana masa depannya nanti.  Ujian matematika esok hari pun sama sekali tidak membantu kepalanya yang mendadak terasa penuh sejak April lalu.

Satsuki menghela napas pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil jeda dari kegiatan hitung-menghitungnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi belajar, lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya. Satsuki meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal tanpa ia sentuh sedari bangun pagi. Kening gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit berkerut begitu mendapati ada begitu, _begitu_ banyak pesan masuk di ponselnya. Satsuki membuka pesan yang datang paling pertama dan matanya membulat.

` **Dari: Dai-chan [07:36]**  
_Oi, Satsuki. Selamat tambah tua. Semoga tidak cepat keriput dan semoga cepat berhenti jadi orang cerewet._`

Saat itu juga, dua hal melintas di kepala Satsuki adalah:

  1.       hari ini hari ulang tahunnya;
  2.       Tetsu-kun ingat atau tidak.



Satsuki segera menggeser naik dan turun layar ponselnya, berharap menemukan pesan masuk dari Tetsu-kun. Ketika tidak menemukan satu pun pesan dari siswa SMA Seirin itu, Satsuki merasakan kekecewaan menyerang dirinya. Mungkin Tetsu-kun sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat memegang ponsel, atau mungkin Tetsu-kun memang lupa dan baru akan mengucapkan pada sore menjelang malam setelah ingat kembali. Meski Satsuki berusaha untuk maklum, tetap saja ia memiliki sedikit harapan—

 _Ah_ , _sudahlah_ , pikir Satsuki sambil mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri dan mulai membalas-balasi pesan yang masuk dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Begitu selesai memberikan balasan, jari-jari Satsuki terasa pegal sehabis menari-tari di atas layar. Satsuki meletakkan ponsel kembali di samping bantal dan tengah bersiap untuk duduk lagi di kursi belajar, sewaktu tiba-tiba ada pesan baru yang masuk dengan dering yang ia pasang khusus hanya untuk satu orang. Siswi SMU Touou tersebut buru-buru mengambil balik ponselnya dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari cepat ke layar.

`**Dari: Tetsu-kun [11:24]**  
_Satsuki-san bisa tolong bukakan pintu?_`

Satsuki mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mematung di depan ponselnya. Ia mungkin masih akan begitu untuk setengah atau bahkan satu jam kemudian, bila saja pesan berikutnya tidak datang ke ponsel Satsuki.

`**Dari: Tetsu-kun [11:25]**  
_Satsuki-san?_`

Pesan terbaru dari Tetsu-kun membuat Satsuki memekik kecil. Buru-buru dan sambil meyakinkan diri kalau semuanya nyata, ia menyempatkan menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya di depan cermin kamarnya, lalu berlari menuju pintu depan.

Satsuki membuka pintu depan dan benarlah angannya jadi nyata. Tetsu-kun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ia kenakan, juga rambut dan mata yang sama birunya dengan waktu terakhir Satsuki menemuinya.

“Halo, Satsuki-san. Selamat—“

Belum selesai kata-kata Tetsu-kun, Satsuki keburu menerjangnya sampai kaki Tetsu-kun sedikit bergeser ke belakang.

“Aku kira Tetsu-kun lupa pada ulang tahunku!”

Tetsu-kun berkedip, kemudian perlahan mengusap rambut merah muda Satsuki naik dan turun.

“Maaf terlambat mengucapkan. Aku bermaksud datang untuk menyelamati secara langsung.”

Detik itu juga, segala ketidakenakan yang sempat mampir di hati Satsuki terasa lenyap. Ia menambah erat pelukan pada laki-laki berambut biru di hadapannya. Satsuki baru melepas lengannya dari leher Tetsu-kun setelah satu menit lebih. Jarak di antara mereka masih begitu pendek waktu Tetsu-kun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Satsuki-san. Semoga satu tahun ke depan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan bagimu.”

“Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun! Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang menyenangkan untukmu juga!”

Sebuah senyum kecil diberikan Tetsu-kun pada Satsuki. Tetsu-kun menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado kepada Satsuki, membuat Satsuki agak bingung menerimanya.

“Eeeh? Ini apa, Tetsu-kun?”

Mata biru Tetsu-kun terarah lurus pada iris merah muda Satsuki ketika ia menjawab, “Hadiah ulang tahunmu.”

Satsuki merasakan kedua pipinya agak memanas dan respon darinya ialah memeluk Tetsu-kun kembali. Kali ini Tetsu-kun tidak tergeser sama sekali, pun tidak mundur atau menghindar.

“Satsuki-san hari ini ada acara?”

Satsuki cepat-cepat menggeleng, “Tidak ada, tapi mungkin sore aku mau melanjutkan belajar, Tetsu-kun,” keluh Satsuki dengan wajah tertekuk.

Tetsu-kun berkedip, hening sejenak, baru membuka mulutnya, “Kalau pergi sebentar denganku bisakah, Satsuki-san? Tidak akan sampai sore….”

Satsuki mengerjap, merasakan pertanyaan Tetsu-kun yang meresap beberapa detik lamanya ke dalam kepalanya. Sebentuk senyum tercipta di wajah cantik Satsuki ketika ia mengerti maksud kalimat Tetsu-kun.

“Tentu! Aku berganti baju dulu,” Satsuki melepas pelukannya, dan sambil berlari ke dalam rumahnya lagi, ia melanjutkan, “tunggu sebentar, Tetsu-kun!”

Sang pemuda berambut biru langit menunggu Satsuki di ruang tamu selama tiga menit, dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar terlukis di wajahnya yang biasa datar.

Hari ini tanggal empat Mei dan hari ini adalah sebuah hari yang cerah.

.

(Nanti, setelah Satsuki pulang diantar Tetsu-kun pada sore harinya, Satsuki akan membuka kotak hadiah dari Tetsu-kun. Isinya adalah sebuah kotak CD berisi campuran berbagai trek lagu dari lokal sampai intenasional. Satsuki akan mendengarkan CD tersebut sambil mengerjakan latihan soal ujiannya,

dan tersenyum lembut.)

` **►** Vanilla Twilight – Owl City  
_The star leans down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you—_`

—

**besok:**

Hari ini tanggal empat Mei tambah satu hari dan tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga Satsuki di SMA Touou. Sudah sejak kelas dua SMA, Satsuki menjadi lebih dekat dengan Tetsu-kun dan Satsuki mencoba menunjukkan pada Tetsu-kun kalau perasaannya memang benarlah serius.

Satsuki diajak kencan oleh Tetsu-kun dan Satsuki merasa hadiah hari ini bahkan lebih luar biasa dari hadiah kemarin.

—

**(beberapa waktu yang telah lalu):**

Sudah sejak kelas tiga SMA, Satsuki dan Tetsu-kun berpacaran.

**Author's Note:**

>  **besok lusa:**  
>  yucchi ujian fisika. /yha  
>  ~~yucc bisa nulis fluf YAY~~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca! :)
> 
> ps: apa sih itu KuroMomo Week 2015? kunjungi [ link ini](http://kuromomoweek.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
